User blog:Ppande574/Prehistoric Arena- Battle Two
Battle Two: Ceratosaurus vs. Dilophosaurus Once more there are three steps to this fight: 1. Description/Comparison of each animal. 2. The actual fight. 3. The outcome is explained. Ceratosaurus Height: Up to 10 ft. Length: 25 ft. when fully grown Weight: Up to 2.5 tons Diet: May have fed on fish and crocodiles, but primarily fed on mid-size herbivores Region: Woodlands of North America, Africa, and possibly Portugal Advantages - It had a horn that could have possibly been used to defend itself - Using it's crocodile like tail, it may have been a good swimmer Disadvantages - Compared to most carnivores, it was small and didn't have a weight advantage Dilophosaurus Height: 8-10 ft. Length: Up to 25 ft. Weight: Up to 2 tons Diet: Herbivorous creatures Region: North America, China Advantages - Was fast and agile - Colored frill could have been used to scare off other creatures Disadvantages - No weight advantage - Frill was probably fragile and could be damaged easily All right well there's the facts. Now we're moving onto the battle. Enjoy! Time to Fight '' The battle takes place in a clearing with tall grass and rocks scattered about. There is a small watering hole about 16 feet deep at it's deepest, in the clearing. '' '' ''The Ceratosaur is very angry. He has been kicked out of his pack, and is now alone looking for a solitary territory. He is a full grown bull, at 24 ft. long and 11 ft. tall. He is well fed, but tired. As he comes across a clearing, he thinks its his lucky day. There is no scent markings anywhere, implying that there is no one in the area. Little does he know, that this territory belongs to a full grown female Dilophosaur, who is currently very cranky. He marks the territory by dragging a carcass across the border. He has everything he needs: a water hole, some food, and shelter too. He is just settling down when a roar puts him on high alert. Getting up, he surveys the scene. Just a few boulders and trees around. Nothing else. Suddenly a locomotive like force rams into his side. The Dilophosaurus rams into him once more. Turning towards her he sees that she's nearly as big as him, 22 ft. in length and 8 ft. tall. She roars again to tell him this is her territory. He roars back. And charges. Using his horn, he rams her in the leg, sending her sprawling. She struggles to get up as he claws at her. She snaps at his neck, finally getting a grip, and uses the momentum, to get back up. Keeping the grip on his neck she throws him into a boulder. The Ceratosaur waits for the charge, then at the last second leaps out of the way. Ramming her head in the boulder has, caused the Dilophosaurs frill to become bloodied. Enraged she swats at his face, making contact, and momentarily stunning the Ceratosaur. She uses her anger and repeatedly claws, bites, and rams him. Suddenly she is knocked off her feet, by his tail. He bites her by the leg, and begins dragging her into the water hole. Just as she is about to be drowned, the bites his leg, tripping him into the water also. She whips him with her tail, landing a bone breaking hit to the leg. Crippled and weakened, the Ceratosaur struggles to stand upright in the water. The Dilophosaur bites him at the neck and shoves his head in the water. He kickes and struggles but it's of no use. He is losing oxygen.The Dilophosaur isn't letting up though. Finally the Ceratosaur stops struggling. He has been drowned, by a very protective Dilophosaur. Outcome The Ceratosaurus had the early advantage but the Dilophosaur's quick thinking, and use of her environment gave her the edge, giving the Dilophosaurus it's victory. Winner: Dilophosaurus. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts